


What Lurks in the Dark

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: certainly, you were dreaming all of this… right?





	What Lurks in the Dark

He watched you from afar, always from the shadows. He watched you grow up, into a young adult. He watched you grow up. He was there in the shadows as you entered your first law firm, gaining knowledge and power. He was proud of you. But you never knew him. He daren’t reveal himself. After all, he wasn’t what you’d consider a ‘good guy’. He was on the wrong side of the war, always has been. His name was Ragnar. Why he’d chosen you to protect, despite being an evil entity, was something lower demons couldn’t understand.

But it was you that he’d chosen to protect. It was you he’d learn to care for. He’s secretly helped you gain knowledge and power. He’d possessed a few of your educators to pass you along to the higher scholarly levels.

It was you that he was now watching from the shadows as you’d suddenly decided to take a shortcut to your home from a hard day of work. He’d found it strange that you’d suddenly make a new rote home; something you’ve never once done before. He leaned in the darkness as you walked further into the alleyway, spotting two of his demon minions step out to you.

He heard your shout of surprise before the man pushed you roughly against the wall before they started to violate you.

However, once Ragnar stepped out from the shadows and made his presence known by kicking at a rusted tin can, the two demons dropped your body and stood stock-still as Ragnar approached you. “Stand up.” he commanded you lightly. “Stand and dust your knees, little one.”

“Who the hell are you?” you asked,still shaken up from the assault.

Ragnar snapped his fingers and the two men crumbled into black ash before your eyes. “You know about me, little one.” He mumbles, though, in the silence of the night, you heard him loud and clear. “I’ve been with you all along.”

“I don’t know you.” You shook your head, willing yourself to wake up from this obnoxious dream. “Should I?”

“Humans,” he pouted fondly. “You’re all so clueless, aren’t you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ve been watching over you since the day you were born, Y/N.” He pointed out as though the question shouldn’t have been asked.  “I’ve always been watching over you.”

“Doesn’t that make you my guardian angel though?”

Grimacing, he growled out. “This is the reason why I’ve chosen to stay away from you filthy imbeciles.”

“What do you want with me?” you asked, taking a step back as he stepped forward.

“To explain; let’s go.”

You have no idea how you managed to get inside your apartment. But here you sat on your couch, blinking wildly at the man- creature?- in front of you with concern and wonder. “So, you were…assigned… to care for a human? But why?”

“To keep the peace between our world and the holy.” he answered calmly. “I had chosen you, and I’ve never felt more proud of my decision. You were never supposed to find out about this, but that’s all in the small print of the contract.”

“So what now?” you asked.

“You live your life with my guidance.” he shrugged. “I’ll remain by your side if the need occurs. In the meantime, I will be collecting rations for the higher power above me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m still a demon.” He blinked and his eyes flashed a bloody red before they returned to his normal human-like blue.

“Right.” you sighed out. “I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” You leaned back against the couch and looked at him.

“It can be arranged.” he shrugged nonchalant. “It would be no trouble.”

You nodded and before long, your body had slumped to the side in a slumber. Ragnar simply rolled his eyes and laid your legs on the couch before pulling a blanket over your body for comfort.


End file.
